


A Night of Fun in Star City

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Stumbling, Super strength wine, drunk, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Kara wants to know what people do for fun in Star City and Oliver is forced to show her going back to his younger days of partying, drinking and sleeping with supermodels. Goes exactly how you expect it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Oliver/ Kara! Tell me what you think!

“We can’t do this.” Kara laughed at the mere suggestion of such a thing. Doing that? With Oliver? No! Besides she couldn’t even get drunk. No there’s just no way it would work.

“Why not? You asked what people do for fun in Star City and since training or fighting would be pointless considering we can’t actually beat you, why not this instead?” Thea seemed to love the idea but the constant neutrality of Oliver’s features undercut her enthusiasm for Kara a little.

“What do you think Oliver?” The group turned to him. The recruits looked on with mild amusement.

“I didn’t think Green knew how to have fun.” Rene interjected causing a few laughs from the group – mainly from Felicity.

“Finally someone gets it!” Felicity exclaimed smiling gleefully in the face of Oliver’s scornful glare.

“Just because my idea of fun is putting you in your place during training Rene” Rory Curtis snorted attempting to cover their chuckles “Doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun like everyone else.” Oliver stated pouring himself another glass of scotch.

The team had organised to meet at Oliver’s flat with Kara as she was visiting for the week – she had already spent a few days with Barry which Oliver heard from Caitlin to be an incessantly musical affair – thank God he wasn’t there.

“Oliver used to tell me about some of his younger, more irresponsible days. Get up at 3 in the afternoon with a random supermodel next to him, have meals cooked for him, meet with his best friend Tommy and party the entire night just to wake up the next morning with another girl and do it all again.” Diggle offered and the team laughed while Kara stood there choked with surprise, mouth agape.

“Kara your mouth is open.” Thea pointed out.

“S-sorry, I just can’t believe it. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow was once a party animal and lady killer.” Kara stared at Oliver trying to find a situation where she could picture him doing that.

“So back to the question at hand, big brother, will you take Kara out and show her what fun in Star City is about?” Kara watched Oliver with half-hopeful half- nervous eyes.

“No.” Oliver deadpanned.

“What? Why not?” Felicity questioned giving him an angry look.

“Because I don’t do that anymore, why don’t you go out with Kara and Thea and have a girl’s night out? Thea had the same upbringing and ran Verdant as well.” Kara didn’t know what Verdant was but she assumed it was a fun place at one point.

“Come on Oliver. You’ve been pushing yourself for weeks as the Green Arrow and as the Mayor – you need to take some down time. Plus ever since the invasion you’ve been distracted.” Diggle pointed out. The team nodded along and Kara wondered what exactly had been distracting – but then again she dealt with aliens all the time.

“No guys it’s okay if Oliver doesn’t want to that’s fine.” Kara, quite disappointed made for the door to leave and go back to the flat that Oliver had secured for her.

“Wait.” Oliver called out. “Meet me here, at the flat tomorrow evening and wear something nice.” Kara grinned and super sped over to Oliver giving him an almost bone-crushing hug. This was worse than hugs he got from Barry and they were intolerable.

“Kara…can’t…breathe…” Oliver managed to choke out and Kara quickly released him. Their night out may be more hazardous than usual.

**The next evening – 8:00pm**

Kara knocked on the door of Oliver’s flat and quickly straightened out a dress she’d picked out for tonight. She’d chosen a strapless black dress cutting just above the knee with flowery patterns across the chest and spiralling down one side of the skirt. Her hair was up leaving only a few strands of hair to fall to the side of her face. She pulled out her trusty glasses and put them on just as the door opened.

Oliver smiled - for a good 3 seconds - she counted. He was as dashing as usual, black trousers, and a matching thin blazer with a white shirt underneath. Kara looked up at him and he still hadn’t moved he just stared at her, mouth mimicking her own from last night - agape.

“Sorry, is there something wrong?” Kara asked wondering if he didn’t like the dress.

“No no the dress is beautiful, you’re beautiful. Let’s go I have a ride outside.” Oliver held his arm out for her and she slid her arm around his hoping he hadn’t seen her blush at his compliment.

Soon the two were in the car and driving through Star City. Kara stared out into the city taking in all its details in some attempt to cram a fully restored image of where Oliver lived inside her mind.

“So, first on our list of things to do in Star City for fun as a bachelor or bachelorette is to get unbelievably drunk.” Oliver opened the middle compartment between them in the limo and brought out a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch.

“But I can’t get drunk.” Kara pointed out wondering how he could possibly recreate the night life of a bachelorette for her.

“Cisco helped me out with that. He’s engineered the same thing for Barry so he can get drunk as well – Barry says it’s very good but obviously I can’t have any so I’ll stick to my scotch.” He laughed and poured her a glass before pouring himself a glass of his own drink.

“Aren’t you supposed to get drunk at the party?” Kara asked curiously eyeing her drink.

“You innocent Kryptonian.” Oliver chuckled. He noticed her blush at his tease and smiled. She was really cute when she was flustered.

As soon as Kara drank the contents of the glass she instantly felt it take affect – she figured Oliver saw it to because he grinned slightly as she reacted to it.

“I probably shouldn’t have too much of this stuff.” Oliver just shook his head and poured her another glass.

**7 glasses of super strength wine later**

“Oh my god, you should should’ve seen their f-faces” Kara laughed, smacking Oliver on the left side of his chest. “They were all like ‘Don’t get in our way’ and they shot me, shot me! What idiots.” Kara poured herself another drink and Oliver didn’t stop her – this is what she wanted apparently.

They were in a high profile club – somewhere he hadn’t been since before Lian Yu. This was about the only place you could go and the paparazzi wouldn’t be there – mainly because this place had high level security in order to attract the wealthiest and most powerful figures in the world. Oliver had even met the President here – he slept with his wife but no one needed to know that.

“How d-did you get us in here?” Kara asked leaning on him with a goofier grin than usual – quite the feat he noted.

“I’m the Mayor.” He replied.

“You’re not having fun.” Kara pouted, taking another sip of the super strength wine. “This stuff is great. I’m gonna have to take some home. Do you think Cisco charges?” Oliver knew it was a terrible idea to bring more than one bottle of that stuff with him.

“I’m having plenty of fun. I just can’t go too crazy because I am the Mayor.” He reiterated smiling at some government officials.

“I think you need some super strength wine.” She held it up to him and he pushed it away quickly.

“Kara that stuff will kill me.” He laughed still holding her arm. He quickly let go looking away briefly but in her state Kara hadn’t noticed. “Besides I think you’ve had enough anyway.” He took her glass from her, their hands brushing. The two stopped at the contact and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Oliver hadn’t really noticed how stunning she was – well that was a lie of course he did but he’d been ignoring it because what was the point in acknowledging it. The two moved closer, he could smell her perfume – it was intoxicating – they were inches apart now, so close he could make out every intricate detail of her.

“Oliver!” The two split apart and Oliver turned to see the one person he’d rather not. Susan Williams. She came over hugging him enthusiastically. He hated hugs.

“Hi – Susan, this is Kara Danvers she’s in town from Central City and she’s a good friend of mine.” The two exchanged greetings and the three were left in awkward silence not least by the almost-kiss Oliver and Kara just had.

“Well it was nice to see you again after two months Mr Queen.” Oliver inwardly winced but awkwardly smiled on the outside as she left.

“W-who’s that?” Kara watched her leave with a curious look on her face like she’d just discovered a new species.

“She’s a reporter. Don’t worry about her.” Oliver took another swig of his scotch and realised he would need something stronger if he was gonna get over that encounter and her probable renewal of attack at him in the media tomorrow. He waved for the bartender to serve him as Kara smiled aimlessly.

**A bottle of something stronger later**

Everything was a blur – they had been dancing for god knows how long and the two had barely any idea of what was going on around them. The two stumbled around holding onto each other for stability as they laughed hysterically at nothing, whether it really was them moving or the room itself they couldn’t tell you.

“So this is what fun is like in Star City!” Kara shouted jumping around freely like a coked up bunny rabbit.

“Yeah I’d almost forgot!” Oliver laughed as he stumbled toward her. Suddenly, in between jumps Kara began to float and Oliver quickly pulled her down, snorted out in laughter quickly scanning around him like a meerkat to make sure no one saw. “Kara you can’t do that.” Oliver told her now wearing a goofy smile like her own.

“But it’s so fun.” Unexpectedly she stopped. A devious smile crawled onto her features and Oliver instantly shook his head knowing that even in this drunk state that was a terrible idea. “We need to. You need to know what it feels like.”

“Okay okay, under one condition.” Kara looked at him with amusement and curiosity leaning in close. Oliver beckoned her closer still until they were face to face. “Kiss me.” He laughed as he covered his mouth like a school kid who just told all his friends about a swear word.

“Okay.” Kara said a little more seriously which quickly sobered Oliver up. Oliver came to meet her in the middle of the dance floor which was now filled with other dancers most of which Oliver was sure he knew but they didn’t matter. He put his hands on her hips tentatively and Kara leaned up to his face, he watched her eye up his lips as he did hers and the two wore their daft grins as they closed the gap. It was sloppy, messy a complete tongue fest but it was perfect and all too soon they broke apart as Kara dragged him outside and round the corner where no one could see them.

Oliver looked at her still reliving that kiss over and over again in the short span of memory a drunk had when suddenly he was being carried bridal style and in the next second was high above the ground. Oliver held onto Kara a little tighter.

“I got you.” Kara wobbled a little in her drunken state making Oliver go wide eyed.

“Let’s go back to mine.” Oliver finally stated and the two flew off for Oliver’s flat. Oliver watched in his hazy state as the world spun around him and the buildings below were blurred into an abstract painting of melded water colours.

The two landed just in an alleyway next to the building and Kara said she’d wait for Oliver to open the balcony door. He rushed to the elevator tapping his shoes all the way up to his floor, when he came to the door he fumbled clumsily with his keys and finally after a couple of attempts managed to open his door and do the same for the balcony door.

“Hi stranger.” Kara greeted stumbling in past him. “This was a great night.” Kara smiled stumbling to the couch and falling unceremoniously onto it.

“It was.” Oliver still quite drunk moved over to Kara who made space for him, he fell next to her the two laughing as he did so. There laughing came to a stop once again as they stared at each other and once again their lips were locked. Kara smirked and lifted the two up to the bedroom – he realised that an open plan flat was a genius idea.

“Stairs would’ve been slower.” She giggled as she began to ravage him once more. Clothes fell off the pair of them as they took each step toward the bed and Kara lightly pushed Oliver onto the bed…

**The following morning**

Oliver’s head thumped. One of the things he didn’t miss from his younger days was waking up with a massive headache, as he remembered it was like a cognitive earthquake and it was hell. Unexpectedly, he felt another form next to him and it was just as naked as he was. He forced his eyes open and turned as he saw, to his surprise, Kara next to him, sleeping soundly unaware of their current situation. He looked over to his alarm clock:

“Ha – three in the afternoon. Sounds about right.” Oliver turned over and watched as Kara slept, her chest slowly moving up and down. He smiled sweetly at her form, her hair a mess, lipstick smeared from last night but still utterly beautiful – she was better than any super model and he decided there and then that unlike his younger self he wouldn’t want to look for another supermodel for the next evening.

“Oliver…” Kara mumbled. But first he’d have to convince her to settle for him.

 


End file.
